Most semi-automatic pistols include a slide biased toward a forward position on the frame. When the firearm is discharged, the slide is moved in a rearward direction by the recoil from the fired cartridge. Typically, a recoil spring coupled to the slide is compressed as the slide moves rearwardly, which serves the dual purpose of reducing the recoil force felt by the user when discharging the firearm, and biasing the slide back to its original position after the slide clears the magazine such that another cartridge from the magazine is reloaded into the chamber. Thus, after each discharge of a cartridge, the firearm uses the recoil force produced by the discharge to cock and reload the firearm, and a recoil spring to reduce the portion of the recoil force felt by the user and return the slide to its original position.
To initially load a semi-automatic pistol or similar firearm, a magazine is typically inserted into the butt of the firearm. The slide must then be manually pulled backward by the user to load the first cartridge from the magazine into the firing chamber. Manual movement of the slide in this manner is resisted by the recoil spring and requires a substantial force, typically in excess of five to ten pounds, which can prevent individuals lacking in strength from reloading a firearm comfortably and quickly. Additionally, the large manual force required to load a firearm limits the strength of the recoil spring that can be used; while a stronger recoil spring could significantly reduce the recoil force felt by a user discharging the firearm, use of a stronger spring would proportionally increase the force required to manually move the slide to initially load the firearm.
A need exists for systems and methods usable to provide firearms with an easier (e.g., lighter) cocking action to reduce the force required to load an initial round from a magazine into the firing chamber, such as by selectively enabling force from the recoil spring to be disengaged from the slide, while permitting the recoil spring to function normally during discharge of the firearm and subsequent loading of rounds from the magazine.
Embodiments usable within the scope of the present disclosure meet these needs.